


The Wedding Gift

by Slytherina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry/Ginny - Freeform, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Luna is awesome, One Shot, Tears, tribute to dead, wedding planer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina





	

Harry and Ginny let Luna plan their wedding. During the ceremony, Harry looked out and saw a whole section of seats in the front row, apparently reserved for no one, along with a single owl perch. After the service, Harry asked her who was ment to sit there. "Oh they did sit there, in a spiritual way I suppose." She pointed out to the seats one by one and said: ''Those two are for your mum and dad. That one is for Sirius. Those two are for Professor Lupin and Tonks. That one is for Mad-Eye-Moody. That one for Fred. That one is for Professor Dumbledore. That one is for Professor Snape, and that one is for Dobby. And the perch is for Hedwig, because I know you how much you loved her.I do hope they liked the wedding." Luna waved into seemimgly empty space before prancing off into the crowd. As Harry stood there, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Harry had never felt so touched before.


End file.
